Skytran
Skytrans are beings composed of Antimatter. They are basically the opposite of humans. Though our biology are near identical, there are a variety of differences. The most noticeable is the color of their blood, which is a dark blue. Their hearts are on the right side of their chest, they are unable to shed tears, and the females do not have periods like human females. Instead, Skytran women sweat a bright red liquid, changing the color of their skin for three days. It can be washed off. Another aspect of Skytrans is their love for destruction. The antimatter that creates their bodies gives them an aggressive instinct, making them want to fight and kill. This provokes them to engage in battle with either themselves, or humans, the latter being the preferable option. Because antimatter seeks to destroy matter, the Skytrans posses a dark violent hatred towards humanity, strong enough to provoke any skytran to go into a genocidal frenzy. This hatred, through training, can be suppressed by those who wish no harm to humanity. Because of their fighting instinct, Skytrans have often engaged battle against themselves. They built a culture around combat, training to become the strongest possible. Skytrans have tried a variety of ways to toughen themselves, though there is a favored training regiment among the tribes. A skytran, when born, will remain with its parents, being taught fighting skills until the age of 5. At that age, they are abandoned to the wild, to let nature decide its fate. The Skytran child learns to survive or die. If the child survives to the age of 14, it's parents will find it and bring it to the Arena, a massive Colosseum that is shared by many tribes. There, the child will fight for 2 years, learning to subdue and kill, though not actually killing, until the age of 16, which is considered adult. From there, the Skytran will go on to its path as a warrior, living off the land or finding work in the local markets. Skytrans can also master martial arts quickly, and even in rarer situations, can learn magic. But Magic has only been demonstrated by the Boshad Family. Skytran economy is slightly different then Earths. Instead of large cities, Skytrans are scattered into tribes, a collection of tents consisting of 50 to 200 hundred Skytrans. Because all Skytrans are trained killers, there is no need for a military. Skytrans do not have a government. Ranking goes as follows, from lowest to highest: child, warrior, chieftain, Guardians, and Faits. The Faits are the gods of Skytra, Massive elemental deities, numbering 13 altogether. The Faits include Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Life, Death, Time, Gravity, Sun, Moon, Light, Shadow, and Apocalypse. The Guardians are the protectors of Skytra and the Faits. There are 7 total, each entrusted by two Faits to carry their hearts. The exception being the Guardian of the Apocalypse, who is entrusted by the Apocalypse Fait alone to guard its heart. Skytrans have a few laws, but only major laws are ever enforced. Skytrans are not natural liars, but few try to be deceptive. Killing without just cause is illegal, and will result in banishment to the smaller islands. Skytrans can challenge each other for leadership of the tribe, if the tribe allows. Skytran traditions are few in number. The most common is the marriage tradition. Instead of hosting a large celebration with an exchange of vows, Skytran men and women marry by bedding each other. They sleep with each other, sharing a bond only shared by man and wife. Another tradition is the Games, where a total of 24 fighters (excluding Guardians, who hold control the power of the gods, therefore unbeatable by lesser Skytrans) who engage in combat for the entertainment of their people. The tournament is a simple bracket, two pairings battling until two are left. The planet itself is simple. Two massive continents cover each side of the planet, separated by an ocean with smaller islands dotting the ocean. The two Continents are the Island of Life, a massive jungle continent abundant in water and wildlife, and the Island of Death, a massive desert continent covered in stones and rock. The island of death has a life giving aura, allowing Skytrans to live there despite little wildlife and little water.